User blog:WendigoLamet/You looking for a fight?
In the park it was around the middle of the day/early evening when a teenager called Ungalo was walking around with a few of his friends, mainly kicking around trash cans and celebrating how they had claimed a new area, "Those who dare not hinder our territorial takeover will be trashed!" Ungalo said and a few of his friends laughed, "The power of us is unmatched! No other teen can compare to the likes of I!" he pointed to himself with his cracking voice. One of his frineds turned around and said, "Gee, that was pretty swell!" "Yeah!" "You really showed them what for-" Ungalo cut them off now enjoying his new turf as he laughed, "This park will be mine and everyone will know the name of-" Though he was cut off by some voice screaming, "EDGELORD-!" He turned to them with an angry face grabbing each by the shirt, "Which one of you fried chicken fetuses said that- Speak up!" "That wasn't us Mr. Bossman." and a hissing sound came out when something rolled up. When Ungalo stepped on it the thing popped. A champange popper under his feet. Appearing out of the dark a female with long blonde hair braided in the front. She wore a school uniform and a tie, but stomped her foot down putting her hands on her side, "Looking for a fight? Old man..." she had a grin on her face and a wild look in her eyes, "Why don't you get that tinker toy bullshit off my turf?! BEFORE I SMASH IT-" looking at the mess they had already made continuing on, "More~" It was Kohana. Also known as Nirvana, she had two tall men by her side. She gave them both a glare saying, "You're late-" but putting her hands in her coat pocket sighed out, "Where have you guys been anyway? i thought you up and died or some shit." One of the large men her cousin Wamuu took two of the people's heads smashing them together turning over, "Trying to get Santana out of a tree." he currently was just off doing his own thing wearing a 'I love my Mom' shirt. Their mother and father weren't around much. Soon enough the three of them stood there while wiping off leaves. Nirvana had blood on her shirt from Ungalo's nose and gritted her teeth, "Where the fuck was Han? He missed the fucking fun." she took a picture with the two posting it on social media and texted Han telling him about the shit that went down. "Eh..He's probably grounded anyway. My dad's gonna kill me if I ain't home and studying by curfew." Nirvana put her hands up texting Han once more asking if he wanted to hang out tomorrow or something, "Plus, I've got a girlfriend to keep outta danger and I need to make sure my grades are up." Wamuu nodded as Santana followed behind them saying, "Your mother is supportive, correct?" Nirvana nonchalantly put her hands in her back pockets, "Yeah, she's working late nights at her job recently. She's kind of the big money maker while my dad spends it on feeding his...weird plant and nature obsession." She finally came to the door of her house banging on the door, "DAD-" she screamed, "Lemme in!" but instead her mom Eury answered still looking young and pretty, "Come on in, love." Eury smiled wiping off some dirt from Kohana's face. She wished Wamuu and Santana well for the night leading her daughter inside. "Nirvana, what are you doing out this late?" she whispered, "Your father is going to have another heart attack- or...sudden outburst. Come sit down for dinner." Nirvana was always a cheerful little girl, but when she hit her teenage years she tried her hardest in school. Her dad was always harping on her to be stronger. All A's, kickboxing, violin, at a young age she tried to impress him, but soon enough due to mental problems she couldn't control she was in intensive therapy during her early teen years. Recently getting out she was put on those anti depressant pills which didn't make her moods any better. She sat down at the table facing her father with the blood on her shirt and wiped some from her lip while Eury sat down saying, "So, how was your day sweetie?" Category:Blog posts